Always Come Back To You
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: With the return of Wally West, the original five Titans are reunited. A birthday present for Gotham's Princess.


Always Come Back To You

A Teen Titans story by Lavender Gaia

Summary: With the return of Wally West, the original five Titans are reunited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any related characters. They all belong to DC Comics.

Author's Note: This is a birthday present for Gotham's Princess. Happy sweet sixteen, GP! Plus, you know DC isn't going to do it, so someone has to. 

Spoilers: This contains spoilers for the most recent issue of JLA. But even if you haven't read the issue, you've probably heard about this.

* * *

As Donna Troy walked down the hallway of the Justice League Watchtower, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt such a flurry of different emotions at the same time. She was nervous and excited and happy and sad; so many conflicting feelings were rushing through her body. Slowly, she neared the door that she assumed held him. Martian Manhunter was just leaving, and the door shut closed behind him. "Is…?" was all she could manage to ask before her throat closed up. 

J'onn nodded and smiled at her, a comforting smile that unfortunately did nothing to settle her the butterflies that were swarming and multiplying in her stomach. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she paused for a moment before opening the door.

Sitting at a table in the middle of the room were her two favorite redheads. The two men didn't notice her at first, so she took a moment to absorb it all. Looking at the man who she thought she had lost so long ago, her heart broke. But as he turned and smiled at her, the shattered pieces repaired themselves instantly.

"Wally!" she cried with delight. Luckily for him, Wally was fast enough to stand up before she ran to him, else she would have knocked them both down on the table. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her close.

For a moment, no words were needed. The two old friends just held each other. Wally did his best to hold back his tears, while Donna openly sobbed, the tears rolling down her face and on to his shoulder.

As his arms wrapped tighter around her waist, Donna couldn't help but bury her face in his neck. All of her boys had a distinctive smell, and this one was simply Wally. The Wally who hadn't stopped asking her out for years even though she didn't give him the time of day. Wally, who had trusted her to comfort him when he had troubles with Raven and his world was falling apart. Wally, the man who had saved her when she was disappearing from the world, whose memories helped restore her. And even though she had been so confused afterwards, it still amazed her at how well he her, was aware of some things that she wasn't even sure Diana knew.

After a moment, they pulled away and, looking into his bright blue eyes, Donna couldn't help but start to sob again. "Oh, Wally… I'm so sorry. I thought, I mean, when I came back and you disappeared right away… I thought it was my fault, because—"

"Don't you dare say that, Donna," he insisted in hushed tones, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "That's not what happened." Wally kissed her forehead. "And even if it was, I had my family. There are a lot of people here who needed you more than they needed me." Smiling, he raised a red eyebrow at her, and she couldn't help but laugh.

They hugged once more before Wally led her to the table at which Roy was still sitting. The archer held out a box of tissues to her. "Thought you might need these," he explained with a grin.

"Thanks," she laughed, wiping her eyes and thanking the Gods that she hadn't worn mascara.

As Wally retook his seat, he looked at her slyly. "So, you know, funny thing. I heard something or other about you being…Wonder Woman?"

Donna glanced at Roy, who was doing his best to look innocent. "You talk too much, Harper."

"So it's true?" the speedster grinned, and she nodded hesitantly. "Does this mean we can call you Wonder Chick again?"

"Only if you want Linda to be a widow," Donna said as sweetly as possible. "Speaking of Linda, where is she?"

Stretching, Wally explained, "They're still in the med lab. They're keeping them there to make sure that the sudden jolt here didn't affect them in ways unseen now. She told me to come see you guys, said it would be good for me."

"The kids are there too," Roy added.

"Your twins?" Donna grinned, excitement clearly written on her face.

Considering the question, Wally hesitated. "Well, they are my kids, but they aren't exactly my twins anymore. It's a long story. I'll explain later. They are really looking forward to meeting their Aunt Donna though."

As Donna glowed with happiness, the door to the room slid open. Garth stood there, obviously having been in a rush, as he wasn't wearing any makeup to cover the scars over his eye. "Pallais, It's true."

"As if I've ever been that easy to keep down," Wally grinned, then moved to hug his friend.

"Donna certainly knows that's true," Roy remarked, smirking. "Exactly how many times did she turn you down?"

The original female Titan smacked his arm and Wally mocked a pained expression. "You haven't seen me for over a year and the first thing you do is make fun of me!"

"The more things change, the more the stay the same," Garth remarked as he took a seat at the table with them. "It's good to see you, Wally. I thought…well, Arthur can be cruel sometimes, but I didn't think he would joke about this. I'm glad he was being honest for once."

"I'm glad to see you guys too," the Flash explained, looking around the table, eyes falling on Donna. "Particularly you, Miss Troy. I never did get to hear about you coming back."

Nodding, Garth added, "Neither did I. But we're certainly glad you did. We're not the same without you, Donna."

She flushed with happiness. "Thank you. It's really not a big deal though. I was on a different planet, I was married, insane, but we defeated the bad guys, I locked my husband in Tartarus, and apparently I'm the harbinger."

Wally's mouth dropped open. "You were married?"

"You locked your husband in Tartarus?" Garth gulped. "Please don't tell Dolphin that. She'll get ideas."

"You guys are completely skipping over the whole 'harbinger,' part!" Roy exclaimed. "That's the cool part. Except," he looked slyly over at Donna, "You didn't see this coming, did you?"

The other two boys took that opportunity to hit Roy as well. "Hey!" the archer protested, trying to defend himself with the box of tissues that was quickly becoming battered.

As the friends laughed, the door to their meeting room slid open. The former Boy Wonder stood there, the shocked look on his face betraying the calm façade he tried so hard to master. Wally West stood up and hugged his best friend tightly. Dick's throat has closed with emotion, but for the two of them, no words were needed.

When they finally broke apart, the two took their seats at the table, Dick at his place between Donna and Wally. Roy held out the tissue box to him. "Do you need this, Short Pants?" he asked with mock sincerity.

"Yeah, thanks," Dick took it, then hit Roy on the top of the head with it. The others laughed as Roy protested, "What is this? Beat on Roy Day?!"

Grinning, Donna remarked, "It's been a long time since we've had one of those."

"It's been a long time," Garth intoned, "since we've all been together."

The quintet fell silent for a moment to absorb the words, thinking back on all the times that they'd missed and all the things that they should have been together. Dick reached over on the table and took Donna's hand in his own, squeezing it. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Wally, who raised an eyebrow as surreptitiously as possible at Donna. She smiled sadly and shook her head. The Scarlet Speedster sighed exasperatedly, leaning back in his chair and rolling his eyes, making Donna break into loud laughter.

The other three boys looked at each other, then at their two laughing friends. "We missed something…" Dick stated the obvious.

"What, you're back for five minutes and you two already have a private joke?" Roy demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry about it," Donna continued to laugh, holding her stomach.

"Yeah," Wally agreed, doing his best to take deep breaths. "Nothing for you to be concerned about.

Garth and Dick exchanged a look and shrugged. The Atlantian prince was just thrilled to see the two people he had missed so much this happy. To him, it didn't matter what the reason was.

Once she finally calmed down, Donna looked at her boys. "We shouldn't let it happen again…"

"What, you two breaking out in random laughter?" the archer insisted, raising a red eyebrow at her.

Shaking her head, she insisted, "No. Losing touch. Losing each other." Glancing around, she locked eyes with each of her friends one at a time. "We were never supposed to be alone." Her eyes met Dick's as she said that, and after a moment he couldn't help but look away. "We made this team so that we wouldn't have to be. And I don't mean fight alone. I mean live alone, without someone there who understands us. We need each other. We always have. Or at least," she corrected, looking down at her lap, "I know I need you guys."

"I need you, Donna," Garth told her. "All of you. Who else am I supposed to call when Dolphin and I are having a spat and I need to know that all women aren't crazy? And if I need enough teasing to keep me humble, well, that's what Roy's for."

"I take my job very seriously," Roy grinned.

Dick squeezed Donna's hand again. "We do need each other. No one's saying we don't. You guys keep me grounded. Keep me from becoming The Bat." The others looked at him with wide eyes and he smirked. "Yeah, I know, I finally got it. I've heard it from you guys enough times."

Wally smiled at them, running a hair through his red hair. "Of course we need each other, Donna. I think without each other when we were growing up, Arkham would have five new patients. When I was gone thinking of you all helped keep me sane."

Roy glanced over at Donna, who glared at him in response. "Say anything, Harper, and I'll put that tissue box in a place where even the med team won't be able to get it."

Garth and Wally looked at them in surprise, but the harbinger shook her head. "Don't ask." When she wasn't looking his way, Roy mouthed that he would explain later.

"Oookay," Wally said, trying to get through the awkward moment. "Despite all that, and how much I'm glad to see you guys and how much you mean to me… What are we supposed to do? Make another team? Last time that didn't really work out so well…"

Shaking her head, she protested, "No. We're not the Teen Titans anymore. That doesn't belong to us and it hasn't for a while. We shouldn't have to work together to see each other. And we shouldn't have to wait for weddings or funerals or the end of the world either."

"Twice a month," Roy said, and the others turned to look at him. "Once every two weeks we get together. No wives, no kids, just us." When no one said anything, he added, "C'mon, one night out of fourteen can't be that hard to manage."

A huge grin spread over Donna's face. "I love it. That's a fabulous idea." She leaned over and kissed Roy's cheek.

"I think I can manage that," Garth smiled, liking the idea.

"Linda can probably handle the kids for one night," Wally decided. "And if not…well…I'm sure Jay feels guilty. He'd probably do it if I asked. Plus, I'm going to try to run over to your area for lunch and stuff whenever I can."

"I'll be there. I promise," Dick assured them, earning him a kiss on the cheek from Donna as well.

A proud grin spread over Roy's face. "And if anyone doesn't show up, it's the job of the other four to make sure he gets there." He pointed at Donna. "Even if we have to use the lasso."

Dick looked startled as all eyes fell on him. "What? Why are you looking at me? I said I'd be there!"

"We should all trust Dick," Garth intoned.

"Thank you, Garth."

"If he doesn't show up, we'll just go to his apartment and lock him up with his own Bat-cuffs," the prince said calmly.

The others burst out laughing as Dick glowered at them. "Oh, yeah," Roy remembered. "Daddy-Bat will be very unpleased to hear that you broke your promise, Bat Boy. He raised you better than that!"

"Are you kidding?" Wally interjected. "Alfred's the one who will be pissed. And he's the scary one!"

"Ha ha, laugh it up," the Boy Wonder grumbled as they did just that.

The door to the room opened and Linda Park-West walked in, smiling at the group. "You all sound like you're having a good time."

Wally grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit in his lap. "Hey, Honey." The others greeted her, and she them, the superhero's wife smiling particularly at Donna. "Hi, Donna. I'm really sorry that we didn't get to welcome you home before…well…"

"It's nothing to apologize for, Linda. We're all here now and that's what matters."

"Um, hey, Linda?" Wally began, and his wife looked at him questioningly. "Well, we were kind of discussing getting together once in a while. Like once ever two weeks or so. For a Titans' night. Would that be okay?"

Linda pondered it as Roy coughed in a way that sounded rather like "whipped." As Wally glared at his fellow redhead, Linda nodded. "That sounds like it'd be fine. Especially if it makes you happy." Grinning, Wally kissed his wife as long as he dared while his friends were watching.

"If you two ever want to go out, I'd be happy to watch your kids," Donna offered.

"Don't worry," Roy said as comfortingly as possible. "She always gives them back eventually."

She elbowed the bowman in the stomach. "You know, there's a reason this is Beat on Roy Day."

"Hey, if Harper didn't have his foot in his mouth, then we'd know something was wrong," Garth reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "Oh, hey, Linda…" Roy fumbled around in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and pushing a few buttons. "Will you take a picture of us?"

The former reporter blinked in surprise, then took the phone from him. "Oh, sure."

Standing up, Dick asked, "A picture, Roy? That's oddly sentimental of you."

"What, I can't have missed you guys?" he protested. "Plus, as much as I like Lian's artwork, I think our fridge could use a little different decoration. Usually it's Donna's job to bring the camera, but of course she came unprepared..."

"Oh, well, of course that's the first thing I thought as soon as I heard Wally was back," the Amazon said sarcastically. "Go grab my camera for the office, get some film… Oh, while I'm there I might as well finish my work for the week. Nothing else important going on."

The group assembled in front of the table and stood together, with Donna in the middle and her boys on either side of her. Dick and Wally were on her left while Roy and Garth occupied her right. Linda moved back to make sure that everyone was in the shot, not wanting to cut off her husband or the Atlantian prince. As she looked at the view of the group on the phone's face, she realized that she didn't have to tell them to smile. They were already grinning like they were never going to stop.

As soon as the flash went off and the moment was captured, the former Titans gathered around Roy's phone to look at the picture. It brought a warmth to all of their hearts and souls. They were the together and nothing was going to split them up ever again.


End file.
